The House
Author's Note: This is a serious pasta and it was written by my sister. She is also responsible for The McDonalds Play Place. Also, she told me the "WRITERS NOTE" isn't suppose to be there and are only for my proof-reading eyes. However, I feel they need to stay. Oh, and I'm not sure why it's simply called "The House" but, eh, just go with it... -- Part 1: Moving a w a y . Before me my mom and my dad moved to California, they had a suffered a really bad miscarrage. Which that would've been my sister, Anna Lisa Marie Swan and it was very bad, becuase my mom was more than upset. I remember when she found out that her baby had died she screamed really loudly, "my baby. my baby is dead." So to escape what happened and try to start a new. life, my dad and me and mom, too, moved to San Diego, California so we didn't have to worry about Anna. However. what was my mom and dad don't understand is that the death of my sister really bother me. So much so that I started smoking cigarette and not wanting to not go to school after we moved into our new home. It was a really gigantic house, maybe about a 100 years old and it looked really creepy but I like creepy and spooky things, because I'm different. "Cary!" my mother called to me while she stood on the front lawn, "do you like it." "The house I asked?" "Yes" I look at my dad who was looking and me and looked at him and said, "I love it. Its got soul." Dad laughed and said very loudly and happy, "Good I can't wait for us to be happy." But what did didn't know is that there was something wrong with the house. see, my dad is a physical therapist and likes to see his patients here which is really inconvient, because, alot of times I am shy and don't like meeting new. I mean, I have social anxiety but mom doesn't understand. Like one time she wanted me to go to church with her and thought I was evil because I wore black and listened to Blood on the Floor. NOT TRUE. I have social anxiety and crowded places really get on my nerves and make me feel uncomfortable so I just avoid those places and because a lot of people are mean. On my first day of school I felt this way. As I walked to class I noticed there was a group of girls and I all did was walk by them and they said that I couldn't smoke her. "Why." "Because this is where people hang out and they don't like to smoke!" the girl yelled. "Okay but are you being a bitch?" See I don't cuss infront of my parents so I could do it at school and, besides, the girl really was acting like a total bitch. I mean, she didn't know me so why was doing this?! We got into a fight and I got suspended for about two weeks. Thats fine because, like I said before, I don't like school and people give me social anxiety. So, one day, it was near Halloween, and my dad was helping this guy who had been in a car crash. They were down in the living room and when I saw him there was this totally hot, but not in a pretty stupid way, but like Curt Cobain. I said, "Hi" and my dad flipped out because he said that it interered with patient doctor confidential. "But dad," I screamed. "Your NOT a doctor! you are a physical therapist!" He then got really stern and his facial expression was stern. "I have had enough of your attitude young woman," dad said. "You can't go to school here so we are sending you to a house in new Orleans they call the Rising sun." Suddenly I stopped walking and asked, "A house in a new Orleans they call the rising sun?" "Yes, my father said. "It is a school for girls like you." "For girls like me?!!!!" I calmly said. "What is that supposed to mean. I'm not a BAD person even there a lot of times you think I am. Like yeah, you found pot in my room and a lot of people smoke pot, so I don't get what the big deal is. AND before you say I get expelled you have to know that I don't like it because they bully me. Also, you drag me and mom ALLLL the way acrossed the country to live in this house, I house I like and I have only been here for one day, and you now want to send me away! Not to mention mom is pregnant again and this could be stress on the baby. Do you want, I will not go to the witch school in New Orleans." "Its not because your a bad student or because we found pot," my dad said very lowly and kind of sadly. "And its not because you got expelled. Rose, listen, I have to tell you something that your not going to understand. see....... your a witch." I suddenly a 360 and said, "wait. Im a what?" "A witch," the handsome boy said. "See, I am not actually your fathers patient but I here to recruit you." My father shook his head in agreed. "The boy then said, "My name is Taylor and I am a boy witch. Well in Salem, Massuchetts they call my kind Wizards and you are exactly what your dad said. A witch." "No, this isn't true!" i yelled. "your both lying!" I tried to run out the front door but, when I did, I came through the backdoor and I tried it again. I ran out the front door and again I came through the back door. I even tried going out the back door but I came through the front one. And one last time i went through the front door and ended up coming through front door. I started to cry and I asked "What is this?" "I have enchanted the house," Taylor tells me. "I knew when I told you bout you being a witch and going to the school that you would freak out and try to run away. However. I was smart enough to enchant the entry ways so you cant escape." Eventually I gave in and excepted I was a witch and asked Taylor when were leaving. "Right now." "Right now?" "Right now." he said very stern. "If we leave right now, we can catch the train that goes all the way from LA to New Orleans. But Rose I have to tell you something." "What." "I have to warn you," Taylor said. "The head witch over the area is mean and takes drugs and we will do anything to keep anyone from keeping and being the head witch. Do you understand that this is a very dangerous journey your about to go on?" "Yes." And with that, my Taylor put a spell on my mother and father so they wouldnt remember me. I left the New House in California and went down below. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Part 2: New Orleans and the Witches.. (WRITERS NOTE: ROSE CHANGED HER NAME TO KITTY AND DYED HER HAIR BRIGHT PINK. ALSO KITTY WEARS PURPLE CONTACTS AND DISCOVERS SHE HAS THE POWER BURN THINGS WITH HER MIND. THIS ABILITY IS CALLED PYROKENSIS." Me and Taylor and the Black guys who came with us traveled in a limo to the House of the Rising sun. On the way there I noticed Taylor keeps looking at me. I blushed and said, "What is it?" "Nothing," Taylor said as he smiled really big. I could tell her liked me, because that is one thing about Taylor is that he likes dark things. And also I like dark things too. "Got a smoke?" Taylor asked. Yes I do. I gave him a cigarette and I lit it for him with my finger. "Thats a cool gift," Taylor said. "I know," I replied. "It takes a little fingering at first, but then comes the burn." At first my gift was pretty hard to understand, but i played around with myself and my powers and got the jist of it and discovered I could start fires with my mind. "Cool." "Yeah." The lim stopped and a black person opened the door and let us out. Standing before me and Taylor was this really pretty white house with tall polls and I said to him, "Oh my gawd, the house of the rising sun is really beautiful." "Yeah it is," Taylor says. "Sally really is great at keeping up with the and she really decks the place out." "Who is Sally?" I asked. Suddenly Taylor became really quiet and sad looking. "Sally is the head witches daughter and she is really nice, but it's sad because the head witch is mean to her. Sally doesn't deserve such a thing because all she wants to do is run the school right. Her mom is mean to her and its not fair." But Taylor smiles and says, "Thats okay though. Phyllis is out of the town. "Who is Phyllis?" I ask him. "Phyllis is the main witch." Taylor replied, coldly. Phyllis is a really mean witch who does drugs and wants to be the main witch forever. See Kitty, every generation of witches and wizards of a main witch or a main wizard; and when they come to power the old main witch or main wizard dies, leaving the power to the new witch/wizard." "I got it." I told him. The two of us walked up the steps of the house of the Rising sun really quickly and rang the door bell. Suddenly, a really pretty woman opened the door and said, very excited, "My name is Sally. Welcome to the witch school. You must be Rose?" "Yes." "Good, come inside" When me, Taylor and Sally entered the house, I noticed it was really nice. Sitting in the corner of the room was two witches. One of them was tall, blonde and looked like a cunt. She looked me with a fake ass smile and said, "My name is Monica Murphy annnnd your clothes look really cheap." This witch girl gave me a fake smile and she says, "I'm just kidding." But I knew Monica Murphy wasn't just kidding, because I deal with girls like her all the time. You know the kind of bitches who try to be friends with you and then go behind your back and talk shit. Just like this one time in music class back in LA before I got suspended, a girl tried to be really mean to me and then was said she was really my friend. No, your not my friend if you tell everyone that I'm a whore. But I did the matue thing and just said "Its nice to meet you." The other girl was a big black girl and she said to Monica Murphy, "Monica dont meant to Kitty." "Whatever" "It's nice to meet you," I said to the black girl. "What your name?" "My name is Katina Volkova Julia Blue," said Katina. "Whats your name?" ☀ "My name is Kitty Maria Anna Winters," I told her. "I am originally from the Eat coast but I moved to west coast after my mom had this horrible miscarrage and then I had to move. Now i here in New Orleans and I discovered I am a witch. Are you two witches?" "Yes." "Yes." "Cool," I tell them. "Whats your powers?" "My power is that I am able to control the weather," she Katina. "I am also able to create fire, freeze things with me mind and talk to animals." "Well MY power is that I am to a disapper" said Monica Murphy. She then did this thing where she vanished and reappeared in the same spot and said "See?" "Oh well my power is pyrokensis," I told Katina Volkova Julia Blue and Monica Murphy. I did the fingering thing where I snap my finger and a flame appears and said "See? I am can start fires with my mind and I am totally psyched to be here." "Alright girls," Sally said. "Lets GO." Sally then showed us around the white house and told us about the history of the witches and how my kind traveled all the way from Salem but ended up in New Orleans somehow. But then she got quiet and stopped. Sally turned around and then turned around to Monica Murphy and then me and Katina and said, "But I have to warn you." At night there is an evil man who haunts this place. He wears a black suit and is very disturbing. Also he has an axe and he was brought here by Phyllis. She is a mean person who does bad things. I don't know why she did it but she summoned the spirit." "A GHOST?" I yelled. "I didn't know this place was haunted. "Yes......." Sally told us. "And it is getting dark soon..." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Part 3: The Ghost (WRITERS NOTE: IT IS NOW DARK AND THE THREE OF THE GIRLS HAVE TO THE WONDER THROUGH THE HOUSE AT NIGHT BECAUSE THE KILLER GHOST IS WALKING AROUND AND WANTS TO KILL THEM. BUT WHO IS THE KILLER GHOST?.) It was nighttime and I looked I asked Katina, "You dont think there a ghost do you?" "Girl," she said, waving her big finger in the air and smacking her lips and shacking her hips. "Sally is just telling us that because she wants us to behave." "Whatever, cheeseburger," Monica said. "I'm going to the bathroom." Monica Murphy then got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, because she does that kind of thing when its dark. I asked Katina what she thought Monica was up besides dropping a loof. "I don't know," Kintna replied. "But I really dont trust that bitch. Im gonna go see what she is up to." Katina then got of a bed and hovered to down the hall, because thats another power she has. All alone in the room I tried to get some sleep until I heard Katina scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was so loud and percing that I shot up out of bed and ran down the hall to see Katina standing in the bathroom. On the floor of the bathoom lie Monica Murphy and her head had been cut off. On the wall of the bathroom, wrote in her blood, read, 'I am going to get, you next!' "Monica," I screamed. "Oh my god, Monica why?!" I fell to my knees, hugged her. No, I didn't know her that long and yes she acted a little cunty from time to time, but I had really gotten to like her, because we witches have to stick together. Katina fell to my side and started crying as well. "Its okay, Monica," she says. "We will find the bitch or bitches responsible for this!" So me and Katina went down the hall and down the spiral stares afraid that the evil killer ghost would get us. "You go look in the kitchen, I will go look in living room," Katina told me, and if you get lost just call for me." "Ok." I went to the kitchen alone and looked around for the killer ghost. The biggest thought about this monster is what he would kill me next? And suddenly, I heard a really loud scream from the living room. I dropped my glass of water and it shattered on the floor. As I sprinted over to where Katina was, I yelled, "Don't worry, Katina Volkova Julia Blue, I'm coming for you!" But it was too late. Katinas arms and legs and had been cut off and her intestines and stomach were hung from the chandeleer. I screamed real loudly, fell to the floor and hugged her body. "Why!?!?" I screamed. "Why, Katina, WHY?!?! WHY DID YOU HAVE DIE?! YOU WERE MY SISTER?!?! NO! NO! NO!!!! No. NO. NO!! NO!!!! Katina COULDN'T be dead!! I held her body closer and whispered, "Don't worry, Katina, I will find out who did this and I WILL get my revenge! I promise! NOBODY gets away with killing you! DID YOU HEAR THAT GHOST?" I yelled. "I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY!!!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Part 4: Death (WRITERS NOTE: IN THIS PART YOU WILL FIND OUT WHO THE KILLER GHOST IS AND HE/SHE IS SOMEONE YOU WON'T EXPECT) I walked around the empty house and figured it was time to tell Sally what I should do. When I got to her room, Sally sighed and said, "I can't believe Monica and Katina are dead." We both cried and I asked, "What are going to do?" It was a then a man or woman appeared behind Sally. He or she was wearing a rubber suit and a mask and in their hand was an ax. Before I got a chance to scream, the killer ghost whacked the axe across Sally's head and cut it off. Blood sprayed violently from her bloody stump of a neck kind of like a fire hydrant that had been turned on. Imediately I was covered in red and I screamed. "NO! SALLY! I screamed. "Not you too!!" I ran quickly out of Sally's room to escape the killer ghost. It was all of the sudden that I bumped into Taylor. He asked me frantically why everybody was dying. I told him about Sally and Katina and Monica Murphy.. I told him how they were all brutally riped apart and he said, "LOOK OUT!" The killer ghost snuck up behind me and before he or she got a chance to cut me down the middle, Taylor pushed me out of the way. The blade of the axe chopped him right in the face, killing him automatically. Brains splattered the walls and I screamed very extreme. It is then my heart breaks, because the truth is that I loved Taylor. I dropped to the floor, grabbed his hand and said, "Taylor, I wish..." ( i start to cry) "I... I really liked you. A lot. I just... I just... I wish... I WISH I HAD--- gotten to... know you." The killer ghost raises the axe above his head and is about to kill me. I then cried out, "why... WHY are doing to me? You have killed my friends... murdered my lover... you killed my teacher. Please, please, PLEASE stop. That's all I ask! All we wanted to do was live in peace and then you came and -- " Suddenly the blade of the axe chops into my neck and kills me. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Part 5: Back From The Dead (WRITERS NOTE: I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS PART OF THE STORY TO MY FRIEND CAITON WHO IS TOTES AWESOME PS PSYCHHHHE YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER WHO THE KILLER IS ;P) I woke and asked, "Was it a dream?" "No, said a really, really mean voice. I looked and saw a woman who looked like Sally but much older. "I am Phyllis, the main witch. I came back to the house of the Rising sun to discover all over idiots have been murdered off. Lucky enough, I was here to fix my daguthers mess." "I-- dont understand" I told her. "i was dead." "Yes, but I used a spell to bring you all back, so now your alive," Phyliss, really meanly. I looked around the room and noticed Katina had been stitched back together, Sally's head was reatached and so was Monica Murphys. And Taylors face as fixed, however, he was really ugly. I felt m y own neck and realized it was stitched up. "Mother......" Sally said. "I'm alive." "Too bad YOU... didn't die!" Fiona yells. This makes Sally upset and she starts to cry. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to put the the girls, I just wanted to be happy and peaceful," Sally cries. "Please, please don't hate me." Phyllis slaps her daughter across the face over and over and over again and says, "Stupid, stupid girl! You are an idiot! I hate you. I hate you all." Phyllis then walks out of the room and down to the kitchen and yells, "WHY THE FUCK IS THE PLACE A MESS?!" (she throws a wine glass) "I hate ALL of you." Meanwhile... me and Taylor start to make out very passionately. I tell him that I was sorry and that I would never, ever let anyone or anything in the world hurt him. He looked into my pupils very closely and told me, "Kitty, I love you. I love you more than the smell of roses, the taste of blueberries, the wind on a fall day and I love you more than a walk down Abbington Lane." "Whats Abbington Lane?" I asked. "Its a beautiful place," he told me. "Where witches and wizards and everybody and live in harmony. One day we will go there and be happy and not worry about the filthy, goddamn horror show." "I love you too Taylor," I said, licking his lips. "I love you more than strawberries and jewelry and precious pimpkins and the color of the skyy." "Well, shit," Monica Murphy says. "Why couldn't the love birds and cheeseburger just stay dead?" "Monica Muprhy," Sally exclaimed, "That is NO way to speak to your sister witches. If we don't learn to get along, then we will all DIE." "Whats we NEEDS to do," Katina screams, waving her sassy black finger and sounding sassy "Is get together and find the asshole responisble for killing us all off and kill him. As a matter of fact, it could've been one us...." "But if that is true," I asked. "Which one of us did it?" "Couldn't tell you," Katina replies. "I was dead. Maybe it was YOU." "Are you really saying its me?!" I screamed. "I would NEVER kill you. EVER. Your my bestfriend and i could never, EVER do such a thing. Maybe it was Monica Murphy!" "It wasn't me!" Monica screamed. "Maybe it was Taylor!!" "Girls!" Sally yelled. "Stop fighting. All of us need to come together to find out the identity of the killer ghost or else none of us will win. As I say before, when witches don't fight, we fall!!!" Phyllis comes back in the room and said, "Maybe you should all stop being idiots! TONIGHT...we go for round 2. We witches will FIGHT to the death and as for YOU. (she stops and stared closely at Sally) YOU will stay out of our way, you dimwit, chuckie-knuckle bird shit for brains dumbass!" Sally breaks down and cries. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Part 6: The Truth (WRITERS NOTE: WHO IS THE KILLER GHOST?) Phyllis, me, Katina, Monica Murphy and Taylor venture through the house with flashlights. I hold Taylors hand and say, "Its okay bae, I won't let anything happen to you." "I love you too, Kitty," Taylor purrs very loudly. It is then the killer ghost appears from the shadows. He/She is picks up the ask is very, very scary and terrifying. We all scream and it is then I notice that the body under the rubber suit actually has... BREASTS. That means the killer IS a woman!! The Killer Ghost swings the axe and slices Phyllis right down the middle, cutting her in half vertically. "NO!" Katina screams! "Without our Main Witch, we don't have anyone to bring us back!" "RUN!" Monica Murphy screams to the top of lungs. The four us run down the hall, down the spiral stares and it is the killer appears at the bottom of the stairs. The killer, who is actually a woman, whacks the axe over and over and over again into Monica Murphy's chest. Me and Taylor scream and sprint into the dining room, where we see no way out. Bae looks me in the eyes and says, "Kitty, Kitty, my love...if we don't make it out alive, please know that I love you." We make out passionately and the killer ghost appears. The killer puts the axe over head and swings right me. But Taylor jumps in the way. When the blade chops his stomach, blood pours from his mouth. I scream, "NOOOO!!!!!" When falls to floor, I fall too and hold him. Before dying, his final words are, "Kitty.....kitty...us your pyrokensis." He then dies. I shake, holding in all my emotion, look up the killer and say, "WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" The killer turns there head to side, takes off the mask and reveals themselves to be... ... ... ... SALLY. "I...I don't understand," I said to her while holding Taylors body. "I saw you get killed by the killer ghost last night!! Its IMPOSSIBLE." "Ha-ha-ha," she laughs kind of evily. "Let me explain what happen: See, for years I have wanted to be the Main Witch. I knew that one of you would be the main witch and decided to kill you all. As for the ME you saw, well, that was merely a replica. I casted a Doppleganger spell and created a clone of myself to fool you!" I let out a tear and asked, "Then why go through all this trouble to have Phyllis bring us all back to life?" "Because." Sally said. "I wanted to kill all of you again. I mean, I figure before I killed my mother that I put her powers to use. The moment she brought you all back from the dead, Phyllis was dog shit to me. She did what I wanted her to do. She gave me a chance to kill all of you again. AND SHE WAS IN ON IT. However she didnt know I would end up killing her in the end. And now, nothing can bring any of you cunts back from the dead! I was tired of being treated like a freak. I swam against the tide my whole life and wanted POWER. And as for your little fucking boyfriend well he had a small dick anyway... because what you dont know is that I fucked him last night before killing him. Thats right! Your lover didnt love you!!!" "BURN IN HELL, BITCH!" I screamed, whiling burning her on fire. "What?! NO. You can't KILL the main witch! How is this happening." "It's because you're NOT the main witch," I said, smiling. "I am the main witch!" "Noooo!" she said, bursting into flames. "It cant be. It cant beeee!" And then she exploded, burtsting into flames and ending up in a pile of ash. The fire caught onto the curtains and spread through the whole house. I ran dragged out Taylor's body to the lawn and said to myself, "Kitty. Kitty. Your the Main Witch... you can do this. You can bring him back." I leaned in close to his mouth, kissed his lips and whispered, "Despasium, glamora adore, necrophilasius!" Suddenly, his eyes shot open and breathed all life like a fish out of water. He looked around puzzled and asked, "Kitty? What happened?" "You died, Taylor. You died. But that's okay... because your back now. Your here with me." "You brought me back?" he asked. "Yes." I told him. "Do you know what this means? Kitty! You are the Main Witch!!" I smiled, let out a little wink and said, "I know." Suddenly he looked concerned and asked, "Wait, where about all the other girls? Where are there bodies?" He looked over the burning house which was now in massive flames. The roof caved in and the entire house of the Rising sun collapsed and exploded. "I didn't have time to save them..." I whimpered. "I'm.... I'm sorry." "It's okay, he told me. "It's okay..." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Part Seven: The End and The Seven Seas. (WRITERS NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST PART OF THE STORY. I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE USED HER POWERS TO BRING THEM BACK BUT I HONESTLY DONT HAVE TIME FOR ANY OF THEIR STORYS BECAUSE THERE NOT REALLY THAT IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. ALSO, I JUST ADDED THEM TO MAKE THE STORY LONGER ALL THAT MATTERS IS TAYLOR AND KITTY. ) One year later, me and Taylor are sitting in the LA at my parents house. I started acting really nice and since I was able to find love I actually started to appreciate school. I made a lot of friends and my parents were proud of me. I told my dad I was sorry for being a bitch and he said, "Its okay sweetie. All that matters is that you're safe and back home. "Yes honey yes, I love you too," my mother said and she held a new baby in her hands. She decided to let me him, so I named the baby him after his uncle Taylor. We all laughed and it was then I asked Taylor, "How much do you love me?" "More than the seven seas," he told me. "more than the world and more than anything in this whole wide universe." I smiled and said, "I love you, too." Category:Ripoff Category:It was you Category:Ghost Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:BCP